


Father vs His Son’s Anxiety

by DorkyAngel22



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Team 7 Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: Boruto’s been having some panic attacks since returning from the hospital after having a coma due to losing most of his chakra.





	Father vs His Son’s Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first Boruto fanfic! Recently, I read the chapter where Boruto activated the Karma, and got inspired! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto gets into a coma for a month, and the most guilty person is Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. I’m sure you guys get it.

Ever since Konoha got modern, news spreads faster than Lord Fourth. And today’s news was really, really shocking: Uzumaki Boruto, eldest child and only son of the Seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, has been hospitalised. Some people say it was an intense fight with someone. Some say, for being the current Hokage’s son, he was kidnapped and tortured. But the truth was, he was in a fight and activated his Karma yet again. Due to using it a lot, and he the most injured in the fight, he lost most of his chakra and he went in a coma. His friends and family were waiting in his room every single day, waiting for him to wake up. Even Naruto did. (Apparently, Shikamaru told him that he could work at home so he could visit Boruto every once in a while and until Boruto feels better.)

* * *

It’s been over a month since he since he was in the hospital, Today’s visitor was none other than his father, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was in his thoughts, wondering about how Boruto got the mark in the first place. Then it hit him: the battle with Momoshiki! It must’ve appeared while Boruto’s arm was healing! Why didn’t he notice whenever he washes his hands?

His thoughts were interrupted when Boruto woke up. Something was wrong though: He was breathing heavily like there’s no tomorrow, clutching at his shirt. He was sweating and crying, muttering something about getting rid of the mark on his hand. Naruto tried to go near him, but that made Boruto cry even more and curl up into a ball.

”Naruto! Is Boruto okay?” It was Sakura. She came in to check on Boruto and witnessed the whole scene.

”Sakura-chan... I’m not sure, but I think it’s a panic attack.”

”I’ll calm him down, you call Hinata!”

Naruto didn’t waste any time. He ran out to the nearest desk with a telephone and typed Hinata’s phone number.

”Naruto-kun? Is this you?”

”Yeah, it’s me. Listen, Boruto’s awake, but he’s having a panic attack.”

”WHAT?! IS MY BABY OKAY?!” Hinata practically shouted. Luckily, Naruto put the phone away from his ear.

Just before Naruto could answer, Sakura exited Boruto’s hospital room. She put her hand out. Naruto gave the phone to Sakura.

”Hi, Hinata-chan! It’s Sakura! I just wanna say that Boruto’s fine now. Naruto will walk home with him later.”

”Oh, thank God. Thanks, Sakura-chan. Bye!”

”Bye!” And then Sakura hung up.

* * *

While Boruto was changing from his hospital clothes to his shinobi attire and getting ready to leave, Sakura told Naruto everything: that Boruto has anxiety from the fight. She also said not to remind him about the Karma or the fight, it will trigger the panic attacks. To prevent it from happening, until Boruto no longer has anxiety, he will take a break from being a ninja.

”Remind everyone else, okay? I already told him and the rest of Team 7, so they can warn the others. You should do the same with _our_ _friends_.” She continued.

”Got it.” Naruto said.

”And here’s your cue to leave.” Sakura said. Boruto was walking to them, hands in his pockets, eyes looking down at the ground, face looking sad.

”Will you be okay, Boruto?” Sakura asked, petting his head. Boruto thought for a while and nodded.

”Okay, see you soon!” She said as Boruto and Naruto left the hospital.

* * *

”Hey buddy, how are you holding up so far?” Naruto asked him thirty minutes later. He worried about a _certain_ _incident_.

Earlier, they ran into Mitsuki, Sarada, Shikaidai, Inojin, and Cho-Cho. Sarada and Mitsuki pulled Boruto into a group hug, he and Cho-Cho shook hands, and Shikaidai and Inojin gave him a three-way fist bump. Everything was fine until Shikaidai _accidentally_  (on purpose, as a joke) reminded him of the fight a dozen times. Boruto was about to cry, but Shikadai continued anyway. Boruto eventually burst into tears and Naruto immediately scooped him up and ran halfway home. He witnessed Shikaidai getting devil eyes and getting beaten up by his teammates, making him cry even more.

Now, they stopped running halfway near the residence area and Naruto set Boruto on the ground, patting his back as Boruto curled up into a ball again and cried.

”Okay...” Boruto replied, getting up, dusting off his clothes, and wiping his eyes.

”Hey, listen. Until you’re better, I’m gonna work at home! How’s that sound?” Naruto said, trying to cheer him up.

All that just made Boruto look at him with uncertainty in his eyes.

”H-Hey! I’m n-not joking this time, it’s real this time, I promise!” Naruto said worriedly.

”Psych.” Boruto said while giggling.

Naruto responded to this by grabbing Boruto and ruffling his hair. He didn’t let go until Boruto was hyperventilating again.

”Whoa, whoa! You okay, buddy?” Naruto asked worriedly.

”Y-Yeah. I’m fine, Dad. Really.” Boruto replied, after catching his breath.

”Great! Let’s go home.” Naruto said, relieved. And then father and son walked home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww!!! Kawaii father and son!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter may be longer. Stay tuned!


End file.
